Slow Wishes
by MidnightWidow87
Summary: Sandy is a Slowpoke. Yes, that boring, dumb Pokémon that dose nothing but fish, trying to become a Slowpoke/Slowking. Sandy has always been... different. She's unlike normal Slowpoke, active. Join Sandy on her quest to become a Jolteon!


MW87: Hi people of da univerz!

Joe: Why do you spell like that?

MW87: Oh, I forgot about **you**...

Lucario: Now thats just mean

MW87: Uh-huh. Well, I guess I should tell everyone since this is my 1st fic. I am joined by 4 absolute idiots, Joe, Lucario, Galix(My FNaF O.C) and-

Mew: PAC-MAN!

Joe: Since when were we joined by Pac-Man?!

I slap Joe in the face.

MW87: I WAS GOING TO SAY MEW UNTIL _SOMEBODY_ INTERUPTED!

Mew: Who would that be?

MW87: Urg...

Galix: Can we just do this stupid thing? I dont even know why I'm here...

Mew: Okay Bluryface! LET US BEGIN! ONWARD, MIDNIGHT _CANDY_ **YUMYUM**!

MW87: Firstly, its MidnightWidow87, and secondly, DONT STEAL MY LINES! Ahem. I don't own Pokémon, sadly. I'm also not sure if there is a Slowpoke cave... Neh...

Chapter 1—Sandy's Totally Exciting Life

'Yay. Another boring slow day, in my boring, slow life' Sandy thought as she awoke, attempting to rub one amethyst eye with a hoof, taking 2 minutes to do so. Sandy turns to her mother, Annie, who was still calmly sleeping, giving a small snore every now and then. She slowly walks out of the Slowpoke Cave and reaches the sparkling lake, reflecting the suns first rays of light. A flock of undisturbed Pidgey swept through the cyan sky, not a cloud in sight. Sandy takes a deep breath of the morning air. Life couldn't be more **boring**.

Suddenly, she spots a tent on the West side of the lake. She decided that she should to go investigate what the trainer was like, and if they made an effort to catch her. It will be nice to get out of this stupid life. As Sandy reaches the tent, she froze as the zipper undid. The female trainer didn't notice her. She took a brush from the tent and began brushing her long mint hair.

"My, what a beautiful day," She said to the lake.

'Happy to swap, sister." Sandy thought. The trainer hadn't seen her yet. The girl took out 2 Pokéballs and 1 Luxuryball. "Everyone deserves this,"

She threw them high in the air as if they were rag-dolls. "Come out, everybody!"

A Charmander and a Growlithe came from a red beam for the Pokéballs, but the Pokémon that was inside the Luxuryball was... A Jolteon. Sandy store. Her most loved wish was right before her. After a few minutes, the Jolteon must have noticed Sandy staring at it. It cocked its head to the side and slowly approached Sandy.

"Are you alright?" It said slowly, not wanting to alarm her and revealing that it was male.

"Oh yeah, I'm just going by my normal, slow, boring life," She replied. He seemed surprised that Sandy talked at that speed, but quickly got over it.

"Uhh... why were you staring at me?" He asked, at his normal fast tone.

"Well, I have just always wished to be a Jolteon. Kind of a miracle that I get to see one. Not many out there," Sandy replied.

"Most trainers like to have a Flareon,"

"That's the most popular I see around here," Sandy then relised something "Oh! I nearly forgot! Well, I did forget, but my names Sandy,"

"That makes sense," The Jolteon said "Sand is quick-moving and often used in timers,"

"I suppose your righ-" Sandy was cut off mid-sentence as Jolteon's trainer yelled out to him.

"Jason! Get away from that... that MUK!"

"Well I've got to go, but if you really want to be a Jolteon, go visit Jirachi in Hoann. Wake him, and you'll get a wish." Jolteon said, before running towards his trainer. Sandy thinks about what he said on the way back to Slowpoke Cave, since all her family were awake. ' _Jirachi, huh?_ ' Sandy thought as she walked towards a rock for the day ' _I_ _hope that Jolteon was right, because if so, I may be able to come a Jolteon_ ,' Sandy smiled with glee ' _Best. Day. EVER!_ '

The suns burning rays slowly cooled and disappeared beneath the horizon, as if playing hide and seek from the moon that was rising opposite. ' _It's time,_ ' Sandy thought. She had been waiting for this moment, to ask her mother the question she had been wanting to ask all day. Sandy's small amount of beloved family and friends circled around a certain rock in the middle of Slowpoke Cave. I stood opposite Annie, next to my best friend, Kathryn, or Kathy as her friends like to call her. This is the time everyone sits down and talks about life, death, and all in between, before and after.

"I can **NOT** believe you are doing this," Kathy whispers to Sandy. She had told Kathy about her conversation with the Jolteon.

"I must. Its my only hope," Sandy said awkwardly, not wanting to catch attention from and of her family or friends.

"For all I know, this Jirachi is in Hoann which, for your information, is not Kanto and across the sea, and also is a Legendary," Kathy whispered "Legendarys are called _Legendary_ for a reason,"

"Yes," Sandy says "But I have hope, trust and belief. And that's all I need to pass through hell, AKA this," Sandy walks to the head of the circular rock, were a podium stood for announcements. You seriously didn't expect her to just leave without permission, right? Sandy stood apon the rock, all eyes laying on her. Since the crowd wasn't very large, Sandy wasn't very nervous. After all was hush, Sandy took a deep breath, before she began.

"Now, first, you all know that my name is Sandy, and you also know that I would love to be a Jolteon," Sandy began.

"Here we go again," She heard her mother mumble; it was true that she had said quite a few 5 second speeches about how she would love to be a Jolteon. But no, this was way different.

"I, Sandy, have... found a way to accomplish my wish," A few mumbles went through the crowd, until it fell silent again. Sandy continued:

"There is a Legendary by the name of Jirachi that supposedly grants wishes to those who have woken it," Most smiled. The most active Slowpoke ever know was going to get her wish.

"There is one problem, though," The smiles vanished at the speed of light "Jirachi lives in Hoann, so I ask you Mum..." Sandy took a deep breath.

"Can I go?"

Silence filled the cave. One so silent that one could hear a pin drop.

"Absolutely," Annie said, and Sandy beamed "Absolutely **NOT**!" Sandy was heartbroken. She won't give up, not now. Not ever.

"Please Mum! I'll-"

"No,"

"But-"

"No buts,"

"Please! For the sake of my boring slow dumb life can I please go and fulfill my dream?!" Sandy shouted on the top of her lungs, tears welling up in her eyes. A silence fell yet again, until Annie spoke yet again.

"For the last time. No. Its too dang-"

"I... believe Sandy should go," A cracking voice came from the opposite end of were Sandy were. James. King James. The only Slowpoke who had of evolved into a Slowking.

"But Your Majesty, it is far too dangerous for Sandy to go," Annie back-fired calmly "Plus, Hoann is across the sea and I-"

"I believe... that Sandy should go. She has the energy to be a Jolteon, and that is what she will be," King James said, in a voice much like Dumbledore's.

"Well, if she goes, at least let someone accompany her," Sandy mother said softly.

"No," King James said "She, and she only will walk along the soon to be historys path. You will start your journey tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up, so say your goodbyes tonight," King James said before leaving to his own cave.

Sandy was completely shocked. She was going to Jirachi. She was going to Hoann. But most of all...

...She may soon be a Jolteon...

"Urg,"

Sandy groaned as she opened her indigo eyes. Her surroundings were indeed different from her warm flat rock-hard-because-it-was-a-rock bed. She had been awoken at a grassy surface, waves heard in the distance with a sent of salt in the air. As Sandy got up, she realized that she was only a few meaters away from a white-sanded beach, a few ships on the horizon. At first she was grateful, but then Sandy thought more into it.

"Hmpf! I could of made it here myself," Sandy said to no one in particular. Sandy begins to slowly walk to the-town-with-no-name, that she had seen where ships were comming from. Unfortunately, there was a large and steep hill to climb first.

Sandy struggled while climbing the hill. She may be active, but Slowpoke Cave was so flat that she never needed to climb any hills or mountains. As Sandy finally reached the top, she didn't feel like going down that nearly 90 drop. Sandy looked around her surroundings to see what she got to work with.

There was some vines, a loose piece of bark and an abandoned Pidgey's nest. She knew exactly what to do. Sandy gripped the loose bark with her teeth and pulled it off with little struggle. Thank Arceus she was strong. A few trainers that were nearby grabbed their cameras and began recording Sandy, trying to figure out what she was doing.

Sandy yanked the vines away from their home and put the exact middle underneath the piece of bark, making sure that the vine was in between the outer layer and the second layer of the bark. The trainers begun talking to one-another, most likely going to put the video on PokéTube.

Finally, Sandy grabbed the Pidgey's nest and put it on her head like a crown. Just for fun.

Sandy grabed the two ends of the vines with her teeth and leaned forward. And off she went, zooming down the mountain at great speed. The trainers were jaw-dropped. For a first-timer, Sandy was going pretty well at steering the piece of bark around stray trees and rocks. She was a bit disappointed when the Pidgey's nest flew of her head. That was the best bit...

Sandy skidded to a stop at the bottom of the large mountain. A few trainers were recording her. Sandy store at them for a bit, before she knew what to do.

She waved, winked, bowed then began walking in the opposite direction, towards the docks. As Sandy walked through the streets, a lot of people were looking at her. She smiled. The videos must have gone viral on PokéTube.

Now she wouldn't only be history-changing, but she will be the first Pokémon celebrity. 'Oh this is going to be fun...' She thought as she walked towards the docks, only just missing the next ship ride to Hoann. Now she has 2 hours to "spare".

'Or maybe not...' Sandy sighed.

E/N: I say this is a pretty good start to a fic. Whoever agrees, say "I".

Lucario: I

Joe: I

Galix: I

Mew: Speach-Mark I Speach-Mark Full-Stop

Midnight: Uhhh...

Lucario: Just don't question it.

Joe: Isn't it up to the reviewers for the continuing of this fic?

Midnight: Yes it is! Please tell me if you would like the continuing of this fic.

Mew: I would like the continuing of this fic!

Galix: Why is everyone saying "Would like the continuing of this fic"? Its "Would like for this fic to continue".

Lucario: Just... Don't... Question... It...

Midnight: You're beginning to freak me out.

Lucario: JUST DON'T QUESTION IT!


End file.
